Skydust Pretty Cure
|kanji = スカイダストプリキュア|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|opening = Endlessly! by Anzai Yukari|ending = Cure・Soaring by Nitta Emi and Sakura Ayane|theme = The Sky Nature Heaven}} is a series currently in the idea stage, created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series themes are the sky, nature and heaven while card suits are the sub theme of the series. Plot Currently in development... Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series. The introverted daughter of a pilot, Tsubasa is an awkward and insecure girl whom rather spend her time reading, drawing or writing as an aspiring author instead of interacting with those around her or interacting with her classmates. Due to this, Tsubasa has no experience in communicating with classmates and tends to work by herself in many projects that involve working in groups. However, she often makes up for this with her creative talents for writing and drawing making her pretty popular for her stories despite her insecurity and awkwardness. Her Pretty Cure alter is Cure Ala. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of the sky. Her card suit symbol is the heart. / - Tsubasa's energetic and lively classmate, Harumi is a colourful girl with a bright attitude. Often saying "rockin'" or "super", Harumi loves jokes, puns or making nicknames - often calling Tsubasa "Tsubamaru" and Yui "Yayu-chan". Due to this, she does often get on the nerves of her classmates or even teachers sometimes. Additionally, she is very lazy when it comes to studying and usually never studies unless it's for a huge test she doesn't want to fail - always receiving very low grades due to her laziness towards studying. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Árbol. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of flowers. Her card suit symbol is the spade. / - The cold and distant daughter of the school's principal, Yui is an aloof but fiery girl. Due to her cold, fiery nature, she is often avoided out of fear by other students. Despite this however, Yui is rather content with how often she is avoided and never seems to complain about her status as the loner of her class but actually wishes that everyone didn't avoid her since she doesn't intend to scare anyone, not understanding how to communicate without sounding scary. She also tends to be highly independent, especially after becoming a Cure and avoiding to help Ala or Árbol. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Chispa. Her theme colour is red and she controls the power of fire. Her card suit symbol is the diamond. - A mysterious Pretty Cure who is actually the oldest daughter of Maligno, Medianoche. Eclíptica is a pretty powerful Pretty Cure who works in the shadows due to her insecurity and timid nature. Her theme colour is purple and she controls the power of moonlight. Her card suit symbol is the club. Celeste Realm - The main fairy of the series. A dove like fairy, Pura is strong willed and determined to find the legendary warriors after discovering the Celeste Realm is slowly being taken over by darkness. Due to this, she is no nonsense and is extremely serious - not wanting to waste a single second in fighting the forces of Maligno and his minions. Despite her serious nature, Pura does have a caring and easy-going nature which is hidden by her no nonsense facade. - The captainess of the Celeste Realm's castle guard. - The Princess of the Celeste Realm, Serafín is a friendly and gentle princess known for having a calm aura. Despite this, she has a fiery personality at times and is also a fierce swordswoman. Muerte - The king of Muerte. Represents the devil of the Major Arcana. - The first of the villains to attack and the one who triggers the first transformation of Cure Ala. Much like the meaning of his name, Tonto is a rather idiotic and stupid 17-year old looking boy who tends to be the comedic relief of Muerte. Despite this, he does have a sense of seriousness and responsibility but is usually just laughed upon by Maga and Carruage as apparently the weakest. He also seems to have a crush on Maligno's daughter, Medianoche but tends to hide this behind a serious facade. He represents the fool of the Major Arcana. - The second to attack and the one who triggers the first transformation of Cure Árbol. Maga is a enticing witch who relies on her spells and potions to help her get through battles with the cures - usually using them to temporarily paralyse or temporarily blind the cures. She is known to be mysterious, wicked and cruel with a secret intent. She is also manipulative and controlling. She represents the magician of the Major Arcana. - The third to attack and the one who triggers the first transformation of Cure Chispa. Carruage is a stubborn and prideful centaur who is also rude and tends to be incredibly blunt in addition to being incredibly bossy and is the more brutal of the generals. He is also full of determination to impress Maligno, being incredibly focused most of the time. He represents the chariot of the Major Arcana. - One of the twin daughters of Maligno. The youngest twin but the strongest, Mediadía is more energetic and outgoing than her older sister in addition to being the stronger twin. As a result, she is often given all the spotlight and tends to get more praise than her twin due to her stronger powers. She is also naturally talented but also selfish, spoilt and cruel to the point of indirectly belittling her sister. She represents the sun of the Major Arcana. - One of the twin daughters of Maligno. The oldest twin but the weakest, Medianoche is more insecure and quiet than her younger sister in addition to being weaker. Due to this, she is often pushed to the side and remains in the shadow of her sister. She also hates how her father is attempting to corrupt and destroy the Celeste Realm and constantly dreams of Muerte and the Celeste Realm living in harmony with one another - this being a goal of her's when she becomes the queen. She represents the moon of the Major Arcana. She is also secretly good friends with Serafín and is secretly the Pretty Cure, Cure Eclíptica. - The main monsters of the series. Name comes from "akuma", "sora" and "android", akuma and sora meaning "demonic" and "sky" respectively. Supporting - Tsubasa's older sister. - The principal of the school and Yui's father. - An extremely socially awkward and timid girl in Yui's class. In addition to being the most timid girl in Yui's class, Sayaka is also not really the smartest student of the class either, usually getting the lowest grades in the class. This tends to lead her to go to Yui for tutoring. Locations - Main setting of the series. - Homeworld of Pura, Lámpana and Serafín. - Homeworld of villains. Items - Transformation item of the series. Activates using the Heaven Ribbons and the phrase Cure・Soaring. - Collectable items of the series. There are 15 ribbons in total. - The main attack items of Cures Ala, Árbol and Chispa. They make their first appearance in episode 11. - Cure Eclíptica's main attack item. Media and Merchandise Episodes Pretty Cure Lumiere Stars Series Movie Music and Discography Merchandise Trivia * This is the first series where the lead cure has the theme colour of blue and not pink. * The first three cures of the series appear to represent the RBG Colour Model. Gallery Cure Ala Glitter Cure Profile.png|Cure Ala's Official Design (made on Glitter Cure) Cure Árbol Glitter Cure Profile.png|Cure Árbol's Official Design (made on Glitter Cure) Cure Chispa Glitter Cure Profile.png|Cure Chispa's Official Design (made on Glitter Cure) Cure Eclíptica Glitter Cure Profile.png|Cure Eclíptica's Official Design (made on Glitter Cure) Skydust Pretty Cure - Utsugimaru Tsubasa.png|Utsugimaru Tsubasa's Official Design (made using Kisekae) Skydust Pretty Cure - Hanamori Harumi Official Profile.png|Hanamori Harumi's Official Design (made using Kisekae) Skydust Pretty Cure - Akamiya Yui.png|Akamiya Yui's Official Design (made using Kisekae) Category:Fan Series Category:Skydust Pretty Cure